creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Cap
Basic Information The Snow Cap is a natural cubic block that looks like it's made of Dirt with a shimmering layer of Snow on it. This snow has a different texture than actual cubic Snow blocks or thin layers of Snow in Creativerse. This block is only slightly cooler than its surrounding (usually only up to max. 10°F colder). However, a block of Snow Cap can only prevail in cool environments and even if several Snow Caps are placed together in warm environments (in order to cool each other), they might still turn into Dirt if the overall temperature is too warm. Standing on blocks of Snow Cap will not make a freeze scale show up. Snow Caps cannot be used for crafting and cannot be processed. They can be used for decorative purposes and for building, however only in rather cool environments (52°F or less) and on display containers. Wood Treasure Chests can spawn on these surface blocks during night-times in complete darkness (neither hit by sunlight nor illuminated by artificial lightings). No Creatures are known to spawn directly on Snow Cap blocks during the day or night, but on blocks of Snow nearby, Blizzard Chizzards will often spawn during the day and Arctic Mirus at night. How to obtain Snow Caps can be found right after world creation in Taigas, snow-covered areas of Tundras and sometimes on or around Mountains. These blocks can be collected even without having any Power Cell equipped. Still, it is recommended to use Power Cells, since they make the harvesting process a lot faster, especially Lumite Mining Cells. No Mining Cell that you equip will lose any durability when picking up (pulling) Snow Caps, only the now outdated Wood Mining Cells would, however these cannot be obtained or crafted on any of the new Creativerse game worlds. Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Snow Caps can also be produced very easily by: * throwing Freeze Bombs at blocks of green Grass. Each Freeze Bomb can transform up to 7x7x3-4 blocks of Grass into Snow Caps * throwing Snowcubes at blocks of green Grass. Each Snowcube can transform up to 3x3x1-3 blocks of Grass into Snow Caps * placing blocks of green Grass into cold biomes or high altitudes (usually places that are covered with Snow). This will automatically transform the Grass blocks into Snow Caps after a short while * cooling down blocks of green Grass with other means - it's not sufficient to simply place blocks of Grass on Ice or Snow in any average to warm biome, also Snow Blowers won't do the trick. However, placing Grass on Ice with thin layers of Snow all around (created with either a Plow or the AOE Gauntlet Smash) does Any block of common green Grass can turn into a Snow Cap block in areas that are considered "cold" since September 27th 2018, but only in a certain proximity around player characters. This means that areas that were formerly covered with green Grass (as well as all dark green Elderwood Leaves on Elderwood trees) will suddenly transform when player characters enter the area or get close to it. Sometimes, you might even notice that single blocks of Snow Caps will appear in milde biomes here or there for unknown reasons. Snow Caps are slightly cool blocks (up to 10°F cooler than the surrounding), but usually not cold enough to make a freeze scale show up. However, it can be cool enough to prevent adjacent blocks of Snow Caps to turn into Dirt in not too warm or hot environments. On the other hand, when Snow Caps are placed into environments that are 53°F "warm" or even hotter, these blocks will turn into Dirt blocks after only a short while. By throwing Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls at Snow Caps, you can transform up to 7x7x3-4 blocks of Snow Cap into Dirt blocks immediately, and all layers of Snow on them will first melt to Water and then often evaporate right away. Only green Grass will turn into Snow Caps in cold environment, and Dirt will only turn into green Grass if at least one block of Grass is adjacent to the Dirt blocks. So Dirt will not revert into Snow Caps by itself, but can revert if Grass "grows" on it first and the temperature of the surrounding is cool or cold. If the Grass turns into Snow Caps too quickly, it cannot make Grass grow on any adjacent Dirt blocks though, so these will just stay Dirt. If you place hot rocks like Hardened Lava on Snow Caps, they will turn into Dirt too, but you'll need several blocks of Hardened Lava that you place adjacent to another to prevent them from cooling down to become Igneous Rocks. Torches or other heat-emitting objects might not be hot enough to turn Snow Caps into Dirt, especially if you only place one of these objects on top of Snow Caps. How to use Snow Caps can be used for building purposes and decoration, but only in areas that aren't any warmer than 52°F - or if you place several Snow Cap blocks together (so they can keep each other cold, which will prevent them from turning into Dirt blocks), or if you use Ice blocks or thin layers of Snow adjacent to the Snow Cap blocks in order to cool them. You can fully rotate Snow Caps into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Other than that, Snow Caps can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size while on display. It does not matter how warm the environment is in this case, Snow Caps will not transform as long as they are "safe" in the slots of display containers. Category:Tundra Category:Mountains Category:Natural Blocks Category:Transformable Category:Creatable Category:Smashable